


Dessert

by jellysharkbat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair likes skirts!, M/M, Not-Beta'd, Rated M because of Cullen's thirst, We Die Like Men, so does Cullen, that moment when you're out with the gang but you'd rather be in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat
Summary: It was such a pretty little number, and he can't not think about it.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Aurlana! Happy birthday~!!!

It was such a pretty little number, and he couldn't not think about it. A pink and light grey plaid skirt, with a high waist and _pleats_...

Sweet Andraste, Cullen wasn’t going to survive this outing. He already had to make a few ‘subtle’ adjustments; one of which he knew Alistair noticed. His lover, thankfully, kept his mouth shut but that grin certainly said plenty. At least their friends hadn’t noticed his torment, yet, or he’d never hear the end of it. It wasn’t his fault though! Alistair knew what his skirts did to him, and he purposely wore _that_ one. The one Cullen had gotten him as a birthday present. Holy Maker, what if he was wearing the panties Cullen had bought along with the skirt? The one with the little satin bow and pearl drop? 

Cullen wanted to die.

Well, no, actually he wanted to drag Alistair to a dark corner and drop to his knees. He wanted to slip his head under that pretty skirt and mouth along Alistair’s clothed cock until it was hard and leaking for him. He wanted to feel Alistair’s fingers in his hair as he brought him to the brink. He wanted to pull down-

“Cullen!”

Cullen jumped, flushing as his attention was pulled away from Alistair and his skirt, and towards their friends instead. Leliana smirked at him, but the others at least looked none the wiser as to the direction his thoughts had been going.

“Ah, yes, sorry.” He mumbled, feeling all too self-conscious as that familiar heat crawled up his neck.

“Did you want to get pizza or not?” Cassandra asked him, looking irritated. Then again, that probably had more to do with Varric than Cullen’s distraction. She’d been irritated all day.

“Pizza is fine,” Cullen coughed. Alistair sidled up to him, lacing his fingers with Cullen’s.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get dessert after,” he murmured under his breath with a chuckle. Cullen squeezed his fingers tightly.

Dessert sounded fantastic.


End file.
